A West Wind
by MaddHatta21
Summary: Rest easy, rest easy as the East Wind blows Cause, the west Wind comes to steal our souls
1. West Wind

_Everybody knows..._

_If you don't mind your mother's words  
A wicked wind will blow_... -The Shankhill Butchers

* * *

**Prologue**

**_Hornbeck Louisiana... Halloween Night 1986_**

Rain pelted the windshield of the baby blue 1966 Ford Mustang.

Inside the vehicle three children were enjoying their reward for a night out trick or treating...

"Mommy! Shane's trying to get out of his car seat again!" The four year old wasn't usually such a snitch, but her brother had pulled her hair earlier and she was out for vengeance.

The blonde woman in the drivers seat looked back at her son, "Shane Thomas! Don't you make me come back there!"

"He's still doing it!" called the youngest boy from the back seat.

"Mommy, I don't feel good..." the young girl said suddenly from the front seat.

"You ate too much candy."

The young girl groaned, "My tummy hurts."

"Lay down in the seat and take a nap, we're almost to grammas."

"The seat belt is in the way, can I take it off?"

The young girl gave her mother a pleading look, "Yes, go ahead."

* * *

It happened suddenly, and without any warning.

The tires lost their traction, sending the car into a hydroplaning spiral, straight into the opposite lane.

The car regained its traction, just as a massive truck came barreling around the bend.

Somehow, amongst the cries of the twin boys in the backseat, and the sound of crunching metal and shattering glass, Sarah Hewitt was still asleep.

She felt someone gently shake her awake, as the car crashed around her in slow motion.

Deep brown eyes opened to meet bright caramel colored ones.

_Hey kiddo, I want you to watch me okay? No matter what, keep your eyes, on me._

Sarah felt her gaze drift over to the side, but the man was insistent, suddenly grasping her hand in his own.

Her gaze snapped immediately back to him, and he gave her a comforting grin.

_Here we go kiddo... now when I say 'go' I want you to roll out of the seat okay?_

The young girl nodded, completely focused on the mysterious stranger.

Her father had always told her not to talk to strangers, but she felt like she should know this one, somehow..

_Go!_

Sarah rolled, landing in the floorboard, as the sounds of shattering glass and twisting metal intensified all around her. Suddenly she was trapped, metal wrapping her into a small pocket of security.

She looked around frantically for the man from before, and suddenly felt a hand on her head, ruffling her blonde bangs.

_It's alright kiddo, everything is gonna be okay..._


	2. Come with Me

Come to me my sweetest friend  
Can you feel my heart again  
I'll take you back where you belong  
And this will be our favorite song...

\- Goo Goo Dolls "_Come to Me"_

* * *

**February 12, 2011**\- **Louisiana**

A young woman bolted into action, waving to each of the cars that stopped to allow her passage across the four lanes of traffic between her and her destination.

She smiled brightly and called out an unheard "Thank you!" as she reached the other side safely.

Ahead of her, now that she was on her way once more, was an old brick building that she called home as long as she was a small town student in the 'big' city.

It was comfortable, and full of familiar faces and like minds; but she had always sort of missed her siblings.

"Hey Sarah! Would you mind walking with me to work? It's getting dark and I don't want to walk alone."

The young woman looked up, smiling at the familiar face of Holly Fredrickson.

"Sure thing! just give me a second to put my back-pack up!"

"Thank you!" Holly called back.

"I'll meet you in the lobby in a few minutes alright?"

"Okay!"

* * *

It was dark as Sarah Hewitt walked back to her dorm house.

She would be lying if she'd said she wasn't nervous about walking home in the dark in the middle of a city a hundred miles from any protection her family could offer.

The cat calls and honking horns as she walked along the side walk did not ease her fears.

This was not the first time she had gone through this, but she found herself thinking that the faster she got home the better off she would be.

Sarah cut through a parking lot, hoping the open space would provide her with a little distance from the leers of men driving passed.

She didn't count on there being people in the parking lot.

"Hey baby, where you going?"

She nearly leapt out of her skin at the sudden appearance of the obviously drunken man.

"H-home"

He slung and arm around her and she shied away from him, "How about we have a little fun first?"

Sarah gently ducked out from under his arm, "No thank you. My friends are expecting me."

She moved to continue on her way, but he grabbed her wrist, "Come on baby, just a little fun,it won't hurt nobody..."

Unaccustomed to this sort of situation, Sarah froze up, after a moment she tried to pull away, "n-no I-"

"HEY!"

Her eyes flickered to the approaching form of another man, she felt relief flood through her as he approached, "The lady said no. How about you leave her alone?"

Sarah looked on with baited breath as the two men stared each other down.

After a moment the drunk man released her, "Fine, didn't want to fuck the bitch anyway."

The second man watched as the drunk man stumbled away, but Sarah's eyes flickered between the two men.

The second man was taller than her, dark hair, a leather jacket and an overwhelming sense of security that rolled off of him in waves.

"You okay?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, and she realized suddenly that she had been nervously rubbing her wrist.

She gave him a shaky smile, "Yeah, I think so. Thank you for helping me."

He stared at her for a moment, as if examining her closely, "You aren't from around here are you?"

She relaxed a little bit, "No, I'm not."

"Well its not safe for a girl like you to be out on the street at night."

"I know, I was just doing a favor for a friend and..." she trailed off, fidgeting nervously.

"If you want I can give you a ride home."

She hesitated, taking in his appearance once more. He reminded her of her younger brother, the one who had protected her since grade school, despite being the younger sibling.

He seemed to be able to hold his own in a fight, but didn't seem like the type to go looking for one. More than anything, she could sense sincerity rolling off of him and his voice practically radiated it.

"o-okay..." she said hesitantly at first, and then re-affirmed her answer with a little more confidence, "Yeah. That'd be great. Please. If you don't mind."

"Okay, let me just go get my brother."

* * *

As she slid into the backseat of the sleek and shiny black Chevy Impala, the man from before, (who's name she had learned was Dean, thanks to his much taller brother Sam) turned on the radio.

_"I can take you thru the center of the dark _  
_We're gonna fly _  
_On a collision course to crash into my heart _  
_I will be your, I will be your, I'll be your"_

Sarah nearly shot out of her seat in excitement, "Oh my god! I love this song!"

Dean gave her an odd look, "You know Def Leppard?"

She grinned, "Yeah! My dad used to listen to them a lot! Rocket is one of my favorite songs!"

With that said she slid back and buckled her seat belt, as Dean turned up the volume she found herself feeling much more relaxed around the two strange men.

The ride was short, and two songs later Sarah found herself thanking both men for their help and for their company.

"You be careful alright? No more wandering around in the dark by yourself."

She gave Dean a small smile and a mock salute "Ten four!"

* * *

She watched the Impala drive away.

"If I were you I'd avoid the plaid clad wonders."

Sarah jumped, whirling around to see a very familiar trickster leaning against the light post outside her dorm house.

"Who Sam and Dean?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Yeah the wonder twins."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "They didn't look like twins to me... besides, they were only giving me a ride home."

He pushed off the lamp post, "Yeah. that's how it always starts with them. They help some defenseless chick out and the next thing you know she's running for her life."

She frowned slightly "you're exaggerating right?"

Gabriel popped a lollipop into his mouth, giving her an eyebrow waggle. "Me? Exaggerate? Never."

She might have believed he was kidding if his face hadn't become so serious afterwards.

* * *

**February 15, 2011**

"...Essentially what you'll be expected to turn in is a completed and peer-reviewed scientific journal. This IS university, so I will be looking for University level work..."

_BzZZzzZZzT_

"If you need any help remember that my office hours can be found on page one of the syllabus you were given at the start of the-" _BzZZzzZZzT_

_"Semes-"BzZZzzZZzT_

"MISS HEWITT WILL YOU please DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT CELL PHONE?!"

Sarah jolted awake, scrambling to silence her phone.

Before she could view her text messages the classroom door flew open.

"Alright everyone out, Fire Marshal's orders, we have a serious gas leak in the building."

Sarah's head whipped around so fast she nearly lost her bearings.

"Dean?"

If the older man had heard her, he didn't give any sign.

Students were ushered out of the classroom single file, Sarah was the last one out before the professor.

Dean grabbed her upper arm, gently, but firmly.

The professor gave pause, "I just need to ask her some questions," Dean assured.

With a hesitant nod the professor followed after her class.

Dean released Sarah's arm, "Have you seen anything weird around here lately?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Weird? Like what?"

It was Sam who answered, "Black goo? People acting oddly? Cold spots?"

Dean continued, "reflections in mirrors that shouldn't be there? weird voices..."

Sarah stepped back, "So what? You mean like a ghost or something?"

It was Dean's turn to appear surprised "So you have se-"

One instant She had been standing in front of Sam and Dean, and the next Sarah found herself standing outside in the school garden.

"Wha-"

"I told you those tweedles are bad news."

Gabriel's raised eyebrow told her that he wasn't angry, but he still seemed exasperated, like a parent talking to a child who didn't seem to understand the words he was saying.

He was still dressed in his janitor's uniform, but with his arms crossed he looked like anything _but_ a janitor.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him, "I was in the middle of a conversation, they're gonna think it's weird that I just vanished."

Gabriel walked in a circle around her, "You're probably right," he paused thoughtfully, and then beamed at her "and that's why, we're going on vacation."

"Huh?"

Gabriel snapped his fingers, giving her a taunting wink.

* * *

The sky was bright overhead, as the waves crashed against the shore in the distance.

Sarah fidgeted nervously.

"Oh, come on, you're not still afraid of the open water are you?"

She gave him a flat look, as she struggled to clasp her life jacket, "I still suck at swimming Gabe. I sink like a bag of bricks in the water."

After a few amused moments of watching the young woman struggle with the clasps Gabriel moved forward, "Here let me."

She gave him a pouting looked, but relinquished the clasp to him with little more than an indignant huff.

"I'm not a kid you know?"

Gabriel gave her a cheeky grin, ruffling her hair as he finished with the clasp, "Whatever you say kiddo."

"I'm serious!"

"Hi serious I'm Gabriel."

"I'm gonna strangle you!"

He waggled his eyebrows, "I thought you were serious."

"GAH!"


	3. Black Balloon

_"It's a wonderful world, when you're in it..."_

_\- Sam Brenner- Honey Eyes_

* * *

The boat rocked gently on the water, as Sarah stared up at the sky, watching clouds slide slowly across the sky.

Her left leg dangled lazily over the edge of the upper deck, fears, of falling in, long lost to boredom.

The gentle winds carried with them the light tune of Kokomo, as they swirled around they deck passed the captain's quarters where Gabriel was playing host to a few imaginary women.

She had, of course, been offered the chance to join in, and had instantly declined, disturbed by the very thought of it.

The sun peeked out from behind a fluffy white cloud and Sarah slung her arm over her eyes to shield them from the blinding light.

She hadn't seen Gabriel in a few hours, and it didn't seem like he was going to come out anytime soon.

She decided to occupy her mind with thoughts of everyone's reaction at her sudden disappearance.

It hadn't been more than two days since she had talked to her dad. He believed she was still at university and she fully intended to keep it that way.

She decided it was a good thing none of her friends knew how to contact her father.

She hadn't even realized that she was humming until it was too late.

"I used to sing that to you, you know?"

She shouldn't be surprised by his random appearances anymore, but she still jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Sing what?" she asked, lifting her arm and head slightly to look at him, leaning casually against the railing in the most hideous pair of shorts she had ever seen.

He gave her a huge grin, "_Frère Jacques_."

She scowled, "you were an awful singer."

"Put you to sleep though."

The air was light for a second or two longer, before the silence between them grew heavy.

Sarah sat up, averting her gaze out to the open water.

"It wasn't your job you know..."

"Sure it was."

Sarah dropped her gaze to her left flip flop, admiring the embedded swirls absently, "She should have been there to do that."

Gabriel was silent for a moment, and Sarah almost turned around to see if he had gone back inside, but before she could turn around he ruffled her hair again. She swatted at his hand.

Gabriel moved passed her to lean up against the railing in front of her, it was his turn to stare out at the crashing waves, "Everyone makes mistakes Sarah, it's part of life, and sometimes we just have to learn to work with what we have and move on."

"Still doesn't excuse her actions..." Sarah grumbled.

After another moment of heavy silence Gabriel turned to her and held out his hand.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let's finish this discussion over dinner hmm?"

* * *

If there was one thing Gabriel knew about her, it was how to take her mind off of things.

The simplest solution for occupying Sarah's rampaging mind, was great food and history.

That's why the second she found herself eating pasta in the roman coliseum, she completely forgot about their previous conversation.

In fact, she was so enamored with the ancient coliseum that she very nearly forgot about eating at all.

"Dude! A real live ROMAN sat here once! Imagine that! Oh I wonder what that person's life would have been like! I bet he was a carpenter and there would have been a lady sitting next to him! She could have made dresses! Maybe an old woman who sold flowers sat next to her!"

Gabriel would have been lying if he'd said he wasn't amused by the tiny human woman's antics.

* * *

She was sleeping when he came back to the hotel. He had left a string of gorgeous Italian women at the bar to check in on her.

It had been a week since Gabriel had zapped Sarah out of the Winchester's path of destruction.

He wondered if it had been long enough; if the Winchesters had moved on.

She hadn't said anything about it all week; but he knew she was concerned about school, wondering if anyone had even noticed she was gone.

He could see it in the way she fidgeted when the room got quiet, and the way she unconsciously twisted the ring on her right hand when she stared out the window or checked her phone for messages

Gabriel set his drink down on the entertainment center and moved over to the bed.

Sarah was sprawled out on her stomach, a foot at each corner of the bed and both arms wrapped around the pillow beneath her head.

He snorted, she had always slept like that, as if the entire bed belonged to her; probably because it always had.

By the way she was snoring, it seemed like she wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

There was a folded blanket in the chair next to the window, so he grabbed it, and threw it over her.

He moved the chair over to the least occupied side of the bed and, grabbing his glass, plopped down into it. He propped his feet up on the edge of the bed,snapped himself into something a little more comfortable and then pulled out the latest copy of Weekly World News and settled down into the cushion.

* * *

It was the snoring that woke her up.

Gabriel always sounded like a dying walrus when he snored.

She thought about telling him she had to get back to school, her grades had suffered enough as it was and she really didn't want to fail her classes, Winchesters or no Winchesters.

But he had been acting odd recently.

He clearly didn't like the idea of her being around those boys, and he had even gone so far as to bring her to the other side of the planet to avoid them.

Sarah wasn't sure why, but she got the feeling that Gabriel was a lot more concerned about her than he let on, and that thought frightened her.

Her entire childhood, nothing had ever phased the archangel; he was always pulling pranks on her and goofing off, even when she had nearly broken her neck falling out of a tree in elementary school he had ruffled her bangs and teased her about being clumsy.

If the Winchester's worried him this much, she wasn't sure she wanted to find out why.


End file.
